


Every little thing（Chinese translation）

by karia0709



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M, 凉启
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karia0709/pseuds/karia0709
Summary: A little story about Takahashi bros.Mainly about Ryosuke with a pair of glasses( ´▽` )Chinese main.This is the first story i wrote.hope you enjoy it.





	Every little thing（Chinese translation）

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在ao3发文www  
> CP：凉启  
> 熟练了以后会经常在这里更的，新手上路哈哈哈
> 
> 夏天就是要多吃点甜甜的粮！  
> 下面请欣赏：颜狗高桥启介 神仙高桥凉介 锅王中村贤太带来的甜饼

启介一直觉得，有趣的灵魂比外表更吸引人。  
对他大哥而言，也是如此。

可另一方面来说。  
从小到大他都爱死他哥的那张脸了。

耐看，是启介对凉介的评价。  
第一眼虽然不是什么绝美神颜，但也算是上乘水平了。柔顺的头发被打理的十分服帖，额前的碎发掩盖了些许锋芒，墨绿的瞳色对他来说是最温柔的港湾。每当他烦躁不安的时候，只要一望见凉介带着笑的眼神，宛如在湖边拂过的带着凉意的微风，久了不仅莫名的烦躁一并消失，还深深跌进那潭湖水无法自拔。

凉介本身很少戴眼镜，除了夏日偶尔会带太阳镜，平日里的生活鲜有机会。

 

这阶段，凉介正好在准备下个月需要的报告，大量的文献和种类复杂的病例把他大半天捆在书房里。启介经过的时候，不是噼里啪啦的打字声，就是沙沙的翻书声，门虽然半掩着，他也不好进去打扰。

半夜十点，从浴室出来的启介发现门内的灯还亮着，声音倒是听不见了，侧身轻手轻脚地推开门，桌上的电脑已经关了，一旁摊着大量被翻到不同页数的书籍，而房间主人，此刻正闭着眼小憩。

随着呼吸起伏的鼻梁上，架着一副启介很少看见的眼镜。黑金相间的边框显得皮肤更加白皙，看不见平日里深邃的眼睛，只余微长的睫毛偶尔抖动。

启介就这么拖着一头还没完全擦干的头发，发愣似地看了许久。

口袋里的手机不合时宜地震动，让他倒吸了一口冷气，还好今天自己的直觉让他提前开了静音。他大哥的作息习惯他是知道的，就连睡觉都异常专注。看了眼屏幕上的来电，是贤太。他不是去调查下次远征的路线了么，都这么晚了，还有什么事。

启介来到阳台，顺手带上了移门，里头凉介还闭着眼没醒，他舒了口气，接起电话。  
“喂，是我。”  
“啊，启介先生，我是来跟凉介先生确认下远征的路线问题的，他的手机好像没人接，你能帮我问问吗？”  
大哥在休息的时候当然不会接任何人电话，启介心里想着。“这事不是你和史浩定的吗？”  
他不想让人打扰大哥现在的休息，因为他知道，两头忙的凉介已经很累了，不然也不会直接在椅子上睡着。  
“我跟史浩提过了，他说最好还是再问下凉介先生的意见。”  
启介皱眉，“大哥很忙的，这种小事你们定就好了。”心情突然莫名烦躁，连身后轻微的响声都没听见，启介背着门继续说着电话。

凉介醒的原因并不是被启介吵醒了，只是对于专注的人来说，五分钟的高质量能抵过平时的一个小时。报告大部分已经完成，他花了些时间把特殊的病例又再过了一遍，整理好了桌子。启介背对着他倚着阳台边沿，脖子里挂着擦到一半的毛巾，平日里跋扈的头发湿了水，服帖在耳后，几滴水珠顺着颈线划入领口。他起身走向阳台，隔着门听到电话似乎是快打完了。

“嗯，就这样，我挂了。”启介挂掉电话的同时，凉介拉开了移门。  
“アニキ怎么醒了，吵到你了吗？”启介连忙问道。  
凉介没作声，令启介今晚着迷不已的眼镜还没摘下，凉介的目光透着镜片望着他，顺手拿下了脖子里的毛巾，面对面擦拭了起来。启介望见在蓬松的发丝和毛巾的摆动间，若隐若现的墨绿色眸眼，比平日里多了一份柔和。  
再迟钝如他人，这样被盯着看，也会不自在，何况是在熟悉不过的凉介。趁着启介醉心于舒适的擦拭动作中，凉介捧起他的脸，拉近二人，鼻尖的接触让启介觉得一阵痒痒。  
“有事瞒着我？”凉介发话。  
启介噘嘴，“我能有什么事啊。”看着对面笑眯眯的人，眉宇间满是爱怜。“大哥真好看。”

猝不及防地被启介脱口而出的话夸了一番，凉介在心里笑笑。  
“启介是第一天认识我？嗯？”  
被安抚般地揉了揉头发，已经干了不少了。启介头摇的跟拨浪鼓似的，连忙解释：  
“我的意思是，大哥戴眼镜也很好看。”

凉介笑了。  
和夜晚璀璨的星空比起来，启介才是他心里最闪亮的那颗星。

“启介，我想亲你。”  
头上的毛巾被悄然褪去，小心翼翼地捧住脸颊，另一只手顺势想把眼镜摘了，却被启介阻止了。

“搁着碍事的。”  
“我都不介意，大哥介意啥。”红着耳根的人可爱不已，双手环过后颈，熟悉的柔软贴上，暖洋洋的触感侵袭全身。

“唔……”被啃到放弃挣扎的启介哼哼了一声，“アニキ，我前两天看到一副很适合你的太阳镜，改天去买给你。”

凉介点头答应，他一向相信，自家弟弟的眼光。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎各位留言评论www我会勤快更新的！
> 
> If you like my story，comment is welcome！
> 
> sorry for my poor English... XD


End file.
